


V

by MadMirror



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror





	V

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/gifts).



莫里森离开已经有一会了，他关门的声音似乎还在空气中回荡。但丁的手指敲着沙发扶手，眼睛眯了起来，而自称V的年轻人好整以暇地站在那里等待，仿佛早已预料到这局面。

“是吗。那你找对人了，对付维吉尔我可是内行。”

但丁朝他露出一个友善的假笑。

“我相信你。”V不紧不慢地说，对空气中略显尴尬的氛围毫无反应。

但丁的目光快把V刺穿了，他万万没想到，如此具有命运感的一幕，会在这个平淡无奇的夜晚降临，他甚至刚给他的事务所通上水电，那本美女杂志还堂而皇之地摊在桌面上。实在太狼狈，太没仪式感了，和二十多年前那个夜晚差得远，但“V”确实就站在他面前，活生生的。

他当然已经不是十八岁。比起那个名字所带来的戏剧效果，几分钟前V第一次出现在他的视线中，难以言喻的震撼就让他无法从他身上移开视线，莫里森的话他都没听进去几句。是故人的幽灵吗？那种熟悉却又很久远的气息让但丁不自觉地放缓了语调。他心里清楚得很，只是不太敢立刻开口确认，他只是久久地望着他，思考这荒谬的局该作何解释。

V极有耐心地等待着。最后，但丁投降般地站起来。

“好吧，V。你是V，对吗？”

后半句带了点心照不宣似的温柔，瘦高的青年对他微微一笑，并没有说话。那就是回答了。

但丁沉默地走近了距离V的最后几步，抬起手搂住他的肩膀，终于露出一些疲惫的神情。他开始缓慢地摸索那些贴着骨骼的线条，它们脆弱得像个真正的人类，孤零零地被那根细手杖撑着，还布满了意义不明的刺青，没有一寸是他所熟悉的样子。V那始终矜持的架势有所松动，他在但丁的肩膀上垂下眼帘，收敛了微笑。

“但丁。”他低声叫他。

“好了，好了……我知道。我才不管这是怎么他妈的回事-”

他略显急躁地打断了自己的话，用一个吻。但丁扶着V的背和后脑，把他轻手轻脚地搂在怀里，嘴唇贴上去，手杖倒在伤痕累累的旧地板上发出沉重的撞击声。

这总不能也是做梦，但丁想。他们站在明亮的灯光下，风扇搅动夏夜闷热的空气，老旧唱机垂死挣扎地不时发出电流声，清清楚楚是人间真实。V开始还不肯动弹，可是最终他也松开了那本书，任由它掉在脚边，那双过于细瘦的手臂转而攀上了但丁的身体。他把他用力地按向自己胸口，绷紧的嘴唇有些松弛，露出一点温软的纵容，又慢慢纠缠上来。

但丁本来真的只打算吻他的。

 

苍白的肤色和黑色的刺青交缠着在但丁手下铺开，被反复确认过，似乎稍微用力一点按下去就会留下印痕。V现在坐在桌面上，衣服被褪得没剩什么，他用一只手推着但丁的胸口，指尖搭在埋藏心跳的那块皮肤，不带一点抗拒的力道。“我以为……你会有其他方式欢迎我。”

但丁出人意料地没有调侃他或者随口接上一个成人玩笑，他探究地看着V。他的哥哥此刻看上去比他年轻二十岁的模样，低垂着全然陌生的脸，带着点阴郁的媚态，让他心生感慨。以前那个维吉尔会这幅样子吗？但丁想着想着就笑了出来，直到V不悦地抬起头，他才安抚似的摸了摸他的黑发，脸上的笑容有些悲伤。

“可是我现在就想你了，维吉尔。”

V的表情变得有些严肃，“但丁，我不是……”

 

“V。”

 

但丁轻声说。即使V也不是一个陌生的称呼，他这样呼唤过维吉尔，那时他们年轻且相爱，仿佛有无尽的时间和精力用来浪费。没人比他们更亲密，无话可说的时候就互殴，打到精疲力竭就接吻，亲吻不够深刻于是做爱，以言语，以剑，以肉体试图把对方拉向自己的深渊。他们不断地分开又聚合，有过融为一体的欲望也曾势不两立，无法改变的是他们共享同一个生命，在意识到这一点的那些时刻，但丁就会用这温柔的音节呼唤他的哥哥，他的亲人，他的一生之敌与一生所爱。

回到此刻，但丁靠近他的耳边亲昵地叫他V，缓慢而轻柔地打开他的身体，往日时光重现，在几十年后这平淡的盛夏夜晚，一间不够有仪式感的事务所里。街灯的光芒透过窗玻璃，却融入了屋内的照明，情欲沉沦的低语缠绕着杂乱的光线和噪音，将它们推离两人身边。

-V，V。

显然，他还记得这个称呼。

 

V撑着桌面向后靠去，他始终垂着头，睫毛在颧骨上投下苍白的影子，干净得像湖面上的树荫，只在但丁进入他的时候才颤抖着泛起波纹。但丁亲着他的脖颈，嘴唇碾过微微发烫的皮肤——他甚至无需特意提醒自己这是一具人类的身体，不能当成皮糙肉厚的半魔对待。他认识这样的维吉尔，在通常那副冷酷外表下浮光掠影见过一些的柔软，没有被除他以外的任何人看到过的鲜活心脏，即使只是一瞥，也能让但丁感到巨大的满足。无论过去多久他都没法忘记那种感觉，而维吉尔那罕见温柔的心，现在就赤裸地躺在他的双手中，像天降恩典。

可是他又能说什么？他甚至都不想询问维吉尔（或者V）是怎样从地狱回来，为什么变成这模样，那个恶魔又是怎么回事。对维吉尔产生保护欲可能是但丁最疯狂的念头之一。

“没事的，我会搞定。”他只是喘着粗气在V的耳边说，“无论是什么。”

V向后仰起头，断断续续放浪形骸地笑着，毫不掩饰的呻吟夹杂其中。办公桌在他身下发出沉闷而轻微的吱呀声，这房子里所有东西都旧得过分，他新生的肉体也许是这里最新的东西了——包括桌子上那盒披萨。可是但丁最熟知他的一切。他也许会弄伤我，V这样想着，然而但丁一直克制地收着自己的獠牙，用亲吻代替啃咬和惯常的暴力行为，温柔而准确地把两个人朝着顶峰推上去，推上去。

V咬住了下唇，但丁好像看见他的发根有一瞬间变白了。高潮的恍惚在V的脸上停留了几秒，然后他睁开眼睛，抬起一只手臂勾住但丁的脖子，主动亲吻了他干燥的嘴唇。

但丁的心被失而复得的温度捂出一些细小的裂缝，对维吉尔的怀念与渴望从中升起，那个半魔半人的维吉尔，他像刀锋又像月亮的双胞胎哥哥——他无数次拥抱过的那个与自己相似的躯壳。这渴望让但丁保持清醒：为此他必须战斗，去解开笼罩在当下的种种谜团；而当他知道“V”将会站在自己这边时，这给他无尽的勇气。就像V说过的那样，他是他战斗的理由。

 

两人收拾好现场的时候已经有些晚了，算算翠西和蕾蒂也该收到了莫里森的通知。但丁打算出发，他拿起叛逆之刃背在身上，想说什么，却只是又重复了一次：“我会搞定的。”

“我知道你会。你是我的兄弟。”V对他笑了笑。

但丁简单地点点头，走出门口时他关掉房间里的灯，把熟悉的场景留在黑暗里。两人一起离开了事务所，“Devil May Cry”的霓虹灯牌在他们身后闪耀。他们是兄弟，是互不相容却永不可分的半身；他们的血从同一处来，最终也会流向一处。

 

end

 

 

 


End file.
